


Kiss me hard before you go

by Annas307



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 4 + 1, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn with some plot, im sorry, this is my first time writing het sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annas307/pseuds/Annas307
Summary: 4 times Craig and Bianca didn’t kiss, and the first time they did.





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> haha first chapter is up babes 
> 
> also I have.... no justification for this. It's just straight up drunk sex with a side of feelings. next chapter hopefully coming soon

They’re in the Atomic Wrangler, having one last hurrah before they head to the strip to deal with whatever bullshit is waiting for them there. Boone’s not to sure where the others ran off to, but when he sees Bianca sitting alone at the bar, visibly trying to ignore the Garret brother as she drinks. He drops himself onto the barstool beside her, 

“I’ll take a whiskey, and why don’t you leave her alone Garrett? She’s not interested” he says, folding his arms on the bar in front of him. James shoots him a look before turning around to pour him his drink, and Bianca laughs from beside him. 

“My hero” she croons sarcastically, and he chuckles in response, grabbing his drink when James puts it down in front of him and downing it. When he puts his glass down, he sees Bianca smiling at him, and he’s been following her around the desert long enough to know this smile is never followed by anything good.

“Hey Garrett, four shots of whiskey” she says, and James replies with an “alright” before she turns back to Boone, knocking back what was left of her own drink. 

“You trying to show off?” he asks, and she laughs, 

“Who said they’re all for me?” 

“Awfully bold of you” he jokes, taking two of the four shots and downing them. 

“You trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?” he asks, half joking, and definitely not expecting the answer he gets. 

“Maybe” she says as she downs her two shots. 

A few drinks later and and Bianca stands, her hand gripping his shoulder as she whispers something to him. Something that makes him stand up once she walks away, knocking back what’s left of his drink and following her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she turns around and grabs the neck of his shirt, pulling him forwards and pushing open the nearest door, closing it once they’re both in the room. She kicks her boots off as she pushes him backwards, hand still on the collar of his shirt, and his hands have moved to her hips, only letting go when his knees his the edge of the bed, sending him down onto it, and Bianca hops on top of him. This is a bad idea, they don’t need to be sober to know that. 

Neither of them have the patience to get properly undressed, Bianca’s pants were off, her shirt and bra still on as she straddled Boone. He was laying half on the bed, his pants and boxers around his knees and shirt pushed up past his pecs. His beret had fallen off his head when Bianca pushed him onto the bed, and she’d snatched his glasses off his face, putting them on her own, watching him over the rim of the aviators. 

Boones hands rested on her hips as she slid his length inside her, him groaning at the sensation, while she sighed, the noise morphing into a moan as she seated herself. She begins to slowly gyrate, lifting herself up slightly before settling back down, bringing both of them pleasure while she adjusted her position on top of the sniper. She picked up her speed after a few moments, lifting herself up higher each time, both of them groaning, Boone’s fingers dug into the flesh at her hips before sliding up the subtle curve of her waist, pushing her shirt and bra up as his hands travel upwards. Her pace speeds up as she takes them off, and he cups her breasts with his hands, massaging them and pinching her nipples, and she lets out a low moan in response. They continue like this for a while, before Bianca grabs his hands, sliding them down onto her hips. 

“Help a girl out?” she grunts, and leans back, her hands resting against his thighs, back arched forwards as she rides him. Boone is more than happy to help, fingers gripping at her hips, he helps her slide up and down on his dick, his hips rising to meet hers every few thrusts. Soon enough, she reaches over with one of her hands, quickly rubbing at her clit as she keeps riding him before she jolts, her body tensing as she cums, thighs shaking from her position, he’s still about half inside her, and her tensing around him pushes him over the edge. 

He grunts, pulling her off the rest of the way and she reaches down, giving him a few quick rubs before he cums. His back arches and he throws his head back, grunting a name that feels too familiar on his tongue, 

“Carla”. 

She quickly rolls off of him after that, both of them panting, and when she looks over at him, he’s already asleep. She sighs, sitting up and looking around the room for where her clothes got thrown. She takes the sunglasses off, putting them on the nightstand before grabbing his beret off the bed and putting it beside them. She grabs his legs and moves him so they’re at least on the bed before picking up her own clothes, putting on her pants and shirt, picking up her boots and flicking off the lights to the room. 

This was supposed to be her room, at least that was the plan when they’d rented it, but luckily Boone had rented his own room just beside it, so she picked the lock and went in. He’d already dropped his gun and bag off here, he must have done that before he joined her at the bar. She sighed and tossed her bra onto the nightstand, dropping her boots onto the ground beside the bed before throwing herself onto the old mattress. She starts to choke up for a moment before sighing shakily, and closing her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, it takes a few moments before Boone a few moments to remember where he was, and what had happened the night before. He doesn’t realize that they’d gone to Bianca’s room until he sees her coat on the chair beside the bed, and as his brain runs through the events of the night before, he remembers the one word he said during their encounter, “Fuck…” he groans, rubbing at his face, how the hell is he gonna bring this up with her. 

He doesn’t have much time to ponder over that question, because moments later she’s opening the door, 

“C’mon Boone, wake up” she says as she comes in, her eyes meeting his before she smiles.

“Well, you look rested!” she says happily, and he stands up, pulling up his pants and boxers in the process. 

“Listen, Bianca-” 

“No, it’s fine. You guys were married, I get it” she says, milling around the room as she grabs her stuff, tying the bandanna she wears around her neck and slipping her goggles onto her head. 

“Really, it’s fine. If you just wanna stay friends, then we can just be friends. We were drunk, and shit happens” she says, patting him on the shoulder as she grabs her canteen from the nightstand, taking a swig of whatever it is she keeps in there. 

“Now come on, we’re heading up to the strip today, I owe that checker suited bastard some payback” she says, grinning wickedly as she shrugs on her duster and leaves the room. Boone had been silent the entire exchange, unable to get a word in, and even if he had been able to, what would he have said?


End file.
